


Intervention

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Pining, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: After watching you and Zuko pine after each other, the Gaang takes matters into their own hands.Request: "18 and 26 from prompt list one with Zuko please!"
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	Intervention

As you all gathered around the fire, a chill set over you. Zuko was telling a scary story from the Fire Nation, and they knew how to strike fear into someone’s heart. Although despite your fear, you couldn’t help but notice how the glow from the flames danced in his eyes. 

When he finished the story, he looked across at you and smiled. “Was that as good a story as the ones they tell on Kyoshi Island?”

“Well, ours are usually a little more violent,” you laughed. “But that was a good one. Consider me spooked.”

Once everyone finished dinner, you went off to go set up your tent. Usually you’d ask Zuko for extra firelight, but the moon was bright, so you didn’t need to. Someone grabbed onto your arm and you jumped. “Oh Toph, it’s just you,” you sighed. 

She tugged on your sleeve, “There’s something out there,” she whispered. “I can sense it.”

“You’re probably just jittery from those ghost stories we told,” you explained. “There’s nothing out there, I’m sure of it.”

“That’s what you guys said last time, about the voices under the mountain. I was right then and I am now.”

You rolled your eyes, “Alright, let’s assume you’re right. What do you want me to do about it?”

She shrugged, “Go check it out with me."

“ _Hold on. You’re telling me that you want to go out to the creepy woods in the middle of the night on a full moon? Really?_ _Really_ _?”_

“I don’t see why not. We can bring Zuko with us too, if that would make you feel better. That way we’ll definitely be safe."

At the mention of his name, Zuko walked over. “Bring me with you where?” 

You sighed, “Apparently Toph is sensing something in the woods. She wants us to go with her to check it out.” 

He paused, looking uneasy, “Do you think it’s Azula?” 

“No,” she answered, “it doesn’t have the same vibrations as military machines or troops.” 

You voiced your concern, “Are you sure we should check it out? It might be a platypus bear or some other wild animal.”

“I think you should,” Katara spoke up. 

“Great,” you exclaimed. “Then you can go with her.” 

She paled, “Well, you see, I still have to help Aang with his waterbending tonight.”

Sokka sat up from where he was laying by the fire, “What? No you don’t, you finished all the training earlier.”

“Yes I do,” she answered, voice tense. “Don't you remember the training plan I told you about?”

“Oh,” he acknowledged, “ _that_ plan, right.”

“Well,” Katara smiled, “it looks like it’s left to the three of you to go. Have fun, stay safe!”

As you began walking into the woods, you turned to Zuko, “That was,” you paused, “kind of weird.”

He nodded, “I feel like they’re up to something, but I can’t quite place it.”

Toph looked back at you, “I didn’t notice anything weird, and I can tell when people are lying.” 

Shuddering, you took a look around. You hadn’t yet had a chance to map out the area around your new temporary campsite, so you had no clue where you were. Trees cast eerie shadows, sending a creeping fear down your spine. An owl hooted in the distance, causing you to jump. 

Zuko glanced over at you, brow furrowed in worry, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just a bit jumpy I guess.” The moonlighted barely filtered down through the trees and you felt even more uneasy than before, if that was even possible. ” Hey Toph, do you know where we’re going?”

“Listen,” she snapped, “I may not be able to see like you, but I can tell where I’m going. It’s right up ahead.” Trees lined a small path that led to the opening of a cave.

You squinted, trying to see inside, “Is this where the vibrations are coming from?”

Toph nodded, “Right in there. But can you guys go ahead of me? I don’t like how dark it looks in there.”

“Sure,” you said with a small smile. Zuko entered the cave first with you following right behind. Realization dawned on you, “Wait a minute! Toph can’t see!”

You turned to see her standing at the entrance of the cavern, a wicked smile on her face. With a quick movement, the rocks came crashing down. Darkness flooded the cave, making it impossible to see.

Panic seized you, “What are you doing? Let us out!”

“We’ve talked it over and came to a group decision,” she called out. “You’re not allowed out until you confess your feelings for each other. Dealing with the two of you pining over each other is _exhausting._ ” 

You blushed, hoping Zuko couldn’t see it in the dark. Yes, maybe you did have a crush on the firebender but there’s no way he could like you back, right? Slumping down against the fallen rocks, you sighed. It seemed like you’d be in here for a while.

The chilly night air was even more prevalent in the cave, and you shivered. If only you had known this would happen, you would have dressed more warmly. A faint glow appeared near you and you realized Zuko had started a fire. The warmth began to spread and you felt a bit more comfortable, yet still chilly. 

“So,” you began awkwardly, “I guess we know what they were up to now.”

He chuckled lightly, “I guess so. Are you warm enough?”

You nodded, “Oh, I’m fine. Just a bit chilly.”

He pressed a hand to your arm and instantly retracted it, “ _You’re freezing, Jesus!_ ” 

You smiled, hoping to ease his concern, “It’s nothing, you’re just used to extreme heat, Sir Hotman.” 

He laughed, “That might be true, but you’re extremely cold. And I thought you all promised to not use that nickname anymore?”

“Aang may have, but I made no such deal,” you grinned.

“I know you’re trying to change the subject,” he shook his head, “but you really need to warm up. I don’t want you getting sick. Here, take my coat, I don’t need it.” Slipping off the outer layer he handed it to you, and as soon as you put it on you sighed. That was _much_ better.

“Aw, you do care,” you joked.

He blushed, “Well, I do. I mean, I care about you as a friend, but the others weren’t wrong either. What I mean is I care about you, but as more than a friend.” He glanced down, looking for the right words, “The others were right, I do have feelings for you.”

“I thought my feelings were one sided,” you whispered. “I just assumed you only thought of me as a friend.”

He moved next to you, “I thought the same thing.” Glancing down at your lips and back up at your eyes he whispered, “Can I kiss you?” 

You nodded, closing the distance between you. His lips met yours and you melted into the kiss. 

The rocks you were leaning on moved away, causing you to fall backwards, with Zuko falling on top of you. Toph smirked, “Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?” 

Zuko blushed, helping you up. On your way back to camp he whispered to you, “We need to find a way to get back at them for that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make this pure fluff because yesterday's fic was so angsty? That's a secret I'll never tell. (But yes, yes I did.) As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
